Coming of Age:Revamp
by SkyPilot
Summary: The newer version of Coming of Age. A story about Inuyasha's son seeking the final jewel and restoring the feudal era.


Inuyasha

((Author Note: Yes it's back and I wanted to rewrite it because I think I can do a better job then the first round. Anyways, here's the new chapter one. I don't have a beta reader for this so the editing might not be the greatest. I write stories not edit. Anyways enjoy.))

Coming of Age: Revamp

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat silently on the huts wooden steps. His hands and feet were pressed firmly against the ground causing him to be in a squatting position. His two white ears flickered ever so slightly as a soft wind blue by ruffling his long white hair.

"Damn," He whispered finally breaking the silence in the air. He stared down at his claws as he slowly dug them into the soft wood. His inner fears were beginning to get the best of him, "Of all the nights."

Inuyasha lifted his head to glance over his shoulder towards the hut. Its sturdy structure was a welcoming sight every time his group returned from their long journey. Somewhere inside Kagome was there, but he couldn't see her. Not yet. His eyes began to drift away from the building to the night sky. The moon glowed brightly within the darkness, but it didn't emit its normal silvery light. No, oddly enough the moon was a soft hue of blue.

"The moon…it's blue?" Inuyasha said to himself as he pondered on the phenomenon.

"Once in a blue moon," Miroku said as he walked out from behind the sliding door, "At least that is what some people say."

Inuyasha snorted lightly as he kept his eyes locked on the moon, "Feh, like it matters what people say. It's just strange to see is all."

"Ah, that is true." Miroku said as he took a seat next to Inuyasha. He rested his cheek against his staff, "However it is a good omen to be born under."

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that, but a light grin spread across his lips, "Heh, maybe it is."

Miroku knew that Inuyasha was worried and of course Inuyasha kept it to himself, but he wasn't good at hiding his emotions. It wasn't often that Inuyasha expressed what he was feeling, but he was easy to read when he was brooding to himself. "Inuyasha-"

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said suddenly cutting Miroku completely off. His amber eyes stared into the sky still as Miroku watched him silently; waiting to see what it was that Inuyasha wanted to say. "…do you ever wonder how fathers raise their young?"

"I suppose I do, though I believe they learn what they could from their own fathers." Miroku responded as he remembered his father fondly before he was engulfed in the Wind Scar. A sad memory, but at least he had memories; Inuyasha however was a different case. "I would have to say that despite what they learn it is the father who develops his own ways. It isn't learned from teachings, but experience."

Inuyasha was silent as he took in Miroku's words. It was difficult for Miroku to tell what Inuyasha was thinking with his back turned to him, but he figured he answered well enough since Inuyasha hadn't said anything else in return. Miroku wondered if he should have said more to comfort the half demon during such a difficult time, but before Miroku could consider what to say a dark feeling crept across his mind. The air began to tense as a dark mist crept over the land. His hands quickly wrapped around his staff tightly as he got to his feet. "Inuyasha…"

"I know," Inuyasha said with his hand already gripping the Tetsusaiga, "Go tell the others."

"What about you? You couldn't possible entrust Kagome to me and-"

"Just go!" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath the long dog fang fully transformed in all its glory.

Miroku wanted object further, but being as stubborn as Inuyasha there wasn't much of a point, "Right."

"And don't get yourself killed!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku hurried inside to gather everyone. He gave Inuyasha a reassuring nod before he disappeared inside the building.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath as he watched the shadows begin to engulf the area. The blue moon that he had watched so fondly before was soon blocked out completely by demons that filled the sky. "Feh, figures, never could fight on your own without your pathetic minions."

"Ho, ho," Naraku said as his form began to take shape from the shadows that draped the forest. His hideous form slowly stepped out into what little moon light was left. His cold eyes studied the ever defensive Inuyasha before his gaze shifted to the hut, "So the half demon bares his fangs for this place."

"I bare my fangs when I damn well feel like it," Inuyasha yelled as he raised the Tetsusaiga over his head, "It ends here!"

Naraku laughed, "So it does…for you!"

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swept the sword across the land to unleash the power that the mighty dog fang held. Its attack swept across the ground in a swift charge for Naraku, but the demons that had engulfed the sky swept down in front of Naraku to take the blow. Flesh, bone, organs, everything was torn through with ease as the Wind Scar ate away what ever stood before it.

"Damn…" Inuyasha growled as he quickly charged forward at Naraku. If he couldn't hit him with the Wind Scar then he'll just have to chop Naraku up, limb by limb.

"Foolish half demon!" Naraku yelled as his sharp like talons lurched out to strike the desperate Inuyasha.

"I can say the same to you," Inuyasha remarked as he sliced through the first two talons that tried to strike him, the next set he quickly leaped over with one powerful thrust from his legs. While in mid-air he swung the Tetsusaiga again, but the sword was suddenly stopped in the air by a strange bulge from Naraku.

"I will destroy you Inuyasha you and every last trace of your family!" Naraku said as the bulged that had stopped Tetsusaiga engulfed it along with Inuyasha's arm.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to slice the strange substance off, but it only latched into his other arm completely subduing him.

"And now you die," Naraku swept his hand through the air and the bulged reacted. It emitted a blinding light that burned Inuyasha's eyes, blinding him for a moment as he struggled to pull free, but it was too late. The strange bulged exploded destroying everything in the surrounding area. As the light faded debris from the hut began to rain down around the area. "Ho, ho, Inuyasha you survived."

Inuyasha was laying flat on his stomach with the Tetsusaiga loosely in his hand. The dog fang was back to its rusty shape as blood oozed from Inuyasha's wounds all over his body. If it wasn't for the robe of the fire rat he would have been blown to bits. He had failed to protect them. Kagome was to have her pup…their pup, but the hut, everything was gone.

"Stubborn as ever, Inuyasha," Naraku said as he picked Inuyasha up by the neck, slowly lifting him until he was eye level. "Even in death you refuse to accept your fate."

Inuyasha couldn't form words as his eyes were locked onto the blue moon that was peeking out from behind Naraku.

'If a blue moon was truly a sign of a good omen, then let there be a sign…' Inuyasha said to himself as his breath slowly begin to leave him while his version blurred, but just when he was about to pass out completely he heard a cry, and infants cry.

"A child?" Naraku questioned as he stepped slowly towards a pile of debris with Inuyasha still tightly in his grasp. His free hand reached out to push aside a few boards of wood and other items that had been inside the hut. Once pushed aside the child was revealed. The infant was male with a little path of white hair on the top of his head. It was wrapped in a piece of cloth to protect it, but there wasn't any sign of Kagome. Naraku stared at the child with a disgusted look, "Humph, a cursed creature. Even worst then a half demon. Such a being doesn't belong in this word." He raised his hand to finish the child short life. As he brought his arm down he suddenly found that it wasn't attached to his elbow anymore. In shock and disbelief his gaze turned to Inuyasha.

With what little strength he had left, Inuyasha had transformed the Tetsusaiga one last time to defend his only son. As Naraku's limb fell from his body deadly blood splatter everywhere, striking the child. The young infant cried out as the acid like substance burned his skin on his right cheek. His cries only empowered Inuyasha more and he swung the Tetsusaiga around again to strike the hand that Naraku had a hold on him. The limb was easily sliced away and Inuyasha quickly pulled free from him. Free from his grip Inuyasha scooped the child up in his arms and ran to the only place he knew that was safe, the Bone Eaters Well.

By the time Inuyasha got to the Well he was exhausted. He leaned himself against the Well's edge with Tetsusaiga's support. His gaze drifted to his son that had cuddled himself against his chest for warmth. On his right cheek was a red mark from the acid that had struck him, but the child seemed unaffected by it. Inuyasha couldn't help, but feel a sense of pride as he stared at his son, but his feelings were short lived as his ears flickered back to the sound of Naraku approaching.

Inuyasha began to cough heavily and he used his right hand to cover his mouth. Once he stopped he pulled his hand away and noticed a bit of blood resting in his palm. As he stared at his hand his gaze shifted to his son. As painful as it was to admit, his son wasn't safe here…he couldn't protect him, not like this. Inuyasha undid the top of his Fire Rat robe and wrapped it around the child carefully for warmth and protection. Once he knew the boy was comfortable in the clothe he turned to the Bone Eaters Well.

"It's safer then being here…goodbye, Kisho." He said as he eased the boy over the Well edge before letting go. The child tried to hold onto him, but his grip was far too weak to hold onto anything. His little hands were soon met with air as he fell away from Inuyasha into the Well that would take him into the future.

Once he fell out of Inuyasha's sight he raised the Tetsusaiga from his hand and stared at the large dog fang, "Tetsusaiga…watch over my son as you watched over me."

Inuyasha threw the sword straight down into the well along with the sheath. He was holding his injured arm slightly as he said his final goodbye before he turned to face his fate and perhaps his end.


End file.
